Sueño Mágico
by ValSmile
Summary: Todo comienza después de la batalla final con el Time Devourer, Kid se pregunta si todo lo sucedido habra sido un sueño, ¿incluyendo a Serge? ONE SHOT inspirado en el videojuego Chrono Cross


**SUEÑO MÁGICO**

**ONE SHOT**

**BASADO EN EL VIDEOJUEGO CHRONO CROSS**

La batalla con el Time Devourer había finalizado, o ¿Había sido parte de un sueño? Todos en ese lugar habían olvidado los sucesos que ocurrieron durante su aventura. Pero aquella muchacha rubia, con su trenza amarrada a unas cintas rojas, y sus incomparables ojos azules, seguía creyendo firmemente que todo fue real. Para Kid, el joven que la acompaño en sus travesías por el mundo era real, pero ahora sólo lo veía en sus sueño. El nombre de Serge salía de sus labios.

Era un día cualquiera en Arni Village, Kid se dirigía hacia la playa Opassa del lado oeste. En aquella playa donde aseguraba que el venía. Pasó toda la tarde ahí, sentada en la arena, contemplando el mar, si darse cuenta el sueño le fue ganando a la muchacha.

Pasada las horas, Kid despertó debido al sonido de unos pasos de una muchacha que se acercaba a ella. Para Kid ese rostro era familiar, pero no lo reconocía bien debido a que estaba aun despertando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó tímidamente la jovencita

- Sí... sólo me quede dormida – respondía Kid mientras se levantaba de la arena

- Oye tienes un collar muy bonito, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado – Kid la miraba tratando de recordar a la jovencita – anda unos tipos obsesionados con ese tipo de collares, y están medios locos…

El collar que tenía Kid en su cuello era largo, hasta más debajo de sus pechos. Colgaba una piedra negra brillante. Mientras miraba su adorno, recordó a la muchacha.

- Leena, ahora recordé. Oye porque me tratas como si no nos conociéramos y ¿Desde cuando en el pueblo hay tipos robando esta baratija?

La muchacha al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió, dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

- ¿Có… cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Pero si nos conocemos Leena ¿Qué te sucede?

- Yo a ti no te conozco – gritó asustada – yo sólo vine de paso acá a la playa y me encuentro contigo, que no se quien eres y me tratas con familiaridad – se daba vuelta – mejor me voy – salía corriendo.

- Pero ¿Qué le pasa?

Kid no entendía que sucedía, tal vez era una mala broma de Leena, era imposible que no la conociera si vivían en la misma Isla. Como no le dio mayor importancia decidió irse nuevamente al Arni Village ya que en la parte este del lugar tenía su bote.

Entrando al lugar la gente la quedó observando, como el pueblito era un lugar pequeño la gente conocía a la mayoría de sus habitantes. Kid no entendía esas miradas, creían acaso que era algún famoso o artista de rock que venia de la Termina. No le tomó mucha importancia así que siguió su camino hasta la caleta donde estaba su transporte.

- ¡Ey! Chica rubia ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- ¿Perdón?

- Estás tomando ese bote.

- ¡Es mío!

- ¿Perdón? – preguntaba extrañada – ese bote tiene dueño y no eres tu – decía molesta

- Leena ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Andas de bromista el día de hoy?

- Nada de bromas chica rubia, ese bote es de Serge, no lo utilices sin permiso – decía aún más molesta.

- ¿De Serge? – Kid abrió enormemente sus ojos al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre – Serge ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Está en la Termina – dijo con recelo.

Kid partió corriendo hacia ese lugar. Se encontraba más al norte del Arni Village. Lo que no entendía era como Leena sabia del nombre de Serge, si se supone que después de la batalla con el Time Devourer todos habían olvidado las cosas que sucedieron, nadie recordaba nada, salvo ella misma. Kid siguió corriendo hasta llegar al Fossil Valley. No le importo cruzar el Valley y encontrarse con cuanta criatura rara, pasando eso estaría entrando a la Termina y podría ver a Serge. De pronto Kid cae al suelo, sin entender cómo. ¿Se habrá tropezado con alguna piedra? O ¿Algún mal paso la hizo caer? Debido a su ansiedad y nerviosismo no atinó a levantarse de una. En ese instante dos sujetos bajan de las altas rocas del Valley y sorpresivamente le arrebatan el collar a Kid. No logró divisar bien el rostro de los sujetos. No le importaba que se hubiesen llevado el collar, pero le dio coraje el hecho de haber tropezado con una de sus trampas. Por lo mismo se levantó indignada y salio persiguiendo a los sujetos que iban precisamente hacia la Termina.

Siguió corriendo y al llegar se encontró con mucha gente alborotada. Primero, parecían que estaban preparando algún festival o algo así, y segundo por que estos sujetos huyeron corriendo arrasando con todo a su paso y con la gente.

- Seguro que huyeron para acá porque hay mucha gente – pensaba Kid.

De pronto se percató que a un costado armaban un escenario, nuevamente vio un rostro muy familiar. Se acercó a él

- Darío

- ¿Eh? Me llamaste.

- Sí disculpa

- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? – preguntaba el joven rubio, de cuerpo maceteado, quien vestía una sudadera.

- Escuche que te llamaban así y pregunte – se excusaba Kid

- Claro, puede ser – sonrío – dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Cuando Kid iba a preguntar, giro su rostro hacia su derecha levemente, entonces lo vio. Sí, realmente es él. Eso quiere decir que está en su mundo, de donde él proviene originariamente. El muchacho volteo y se encontró con aquella chica rubia que lo miraba fijamente, anonadada.

Pero ambos despertaron de golpe tras el grito de alguna muchacha más allá.

- Ya empezó el show nuevamente de esos sujetos – decía Darío con resignación

- Disculpa ¿Por qué roban collares? Que insólito podrían robar dinero u otra cosa…

- Lo que sucede jovencita rubia, es que andan rumores de que existe una cadena especial que puede llevarte a un mundo paralelo a este. Y ellos juran que algo así es verdad, por dios – reía Darío mientras seguía martillando.

Kid en tanto, le preguntó una vez más algo a Darío, si sabia o conocía el lugar donde ellos se escondían. Él le indicó que al final de la calle, bajando unas escalas encontraría una cabaña, ahí es donde ellos hacían su "ritual" como lo llamaban para poder comprobar la dicha teoría del mundo paralelo. Kid le agradeció y partió corriendo nuevamente hacia donde le habían indicado, Serge en un acto instantáneo decidió seguirla.

Al llegar al lugar que le dijeron, se encontró con esos tipos. Resulta que eran dos, con figuras bien amorfas, mientras hacían unos extraños movimientos y en sus manos se encontraban el collar que le partencia.

- ¡Oigan! Ustedes dos ¡devuélvanme eso!

Ambos seguían como si no hubiesen escuchado a la joven, eso hizo enfurecer a Kid. En eso llega a su lado Serge

- Par de ineptos, devuélvanme mi collar o no responderé- se ponía en posición de batalla

- ¿Quieres batalla? Pues ¡La tendrás!

Serge siguiendo a su compañera se pone en posición de ataque también, sin preguntarle nada, ambos sacan sus armas y preparan sus poderes mágicos. Los sujetos también se preparan.

- Ellos utilizan magia amarilla.

- Sí ya me di cuenta Serge – le sonreía sin dejar de estar en su posición

- ¿Posees magia verde?

- Siempre ando preparada

- Muy bien comencemos

Parte Serge atacando, la defensa de los sujetos no es muy buena, debido a que estaban más enfocados en atacar. Cuando Serge lanza un ataque ambos quedaron en estado veneno, lo que hacia que su ataque fuera cada vez más débil y por ende ellos se agotaban cada vez más. Los sujetos intentaron hacer un ataque en conjunto el cual fue directo a Serge, dejándolo lastimado. Kid al ver eso se enfureció y lanzó nuevamente un mega ataque al par rival. Los sujetos quedaron agotados y al ver el rostro de Kid sintieron miedo por ver toda la energía que aun le quedaba. El par se miró y salieron huyendo del lugar dejando tirado el collar que le pertenecía a la rubia.

Serge se levanta a cuesta, pero sin problema. Mirando a Kid. Este le entrega una dulce sonrisa mientras ella se acerca al joven. Con la magia blanca, Kid le brinda energía al muchacho recuperándolo del ataque que recibió anteriormente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, muchas gracias Kid

- ¡Me recuerdas!

- Claro que sí – decía mirándola fijamente – tu también apareces en mis sueños – decía – yo no he olvidado nada de lo que sucedió, pero acá el resto de la gente lo olvidó.

- Allá en mi mundo también pasó lo mismo – decía tristemente la jovencita

- Pero queda poco – Serge se entristecía

- ¿Poco para qué? – preguntaba asustada

- Vas a despertar

- ¿Qué? ¡Serge espera!

- No lo he olvidado – le muestra el amuleto que Kid le regalo cuando recién se conocieron – no iba a permitir que me la quitasen - se trataba del verdadero amuleto de la susodicha leyenda.

Y así sin más se dirigieron hasta la playa Opassa. Ambos se miraban expresando algo más. Se sonrieron mutuamente con la promesa de volver a verse. Ambos se tomaron de las manos frente a frente. Las sujetaban fuertemente, para así tener la seguridad de que eso era verdad. Kid cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en la playa. Y en sus manos sujetaba fuertemente el collar que le había sido arrebatado. Ella sonrió con un dejo de lágrimas en su rostro.

- Verdaderamente no fue un sueño. Todo lo que sucedió fue real.

Al levantarse, llega hasta la orilla Leena

- Kid ¿donde estabas? Te buscaba

- Me quede aquí dormida

- Ya ven vamos a la caleta

Así ambas muchachas se dirigieron a dicho lugar y Kid en su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Este fic lo hice hace bastante tiempo. Era para una clase, la redacción estaba horrible así que la mejore. Como ya sabrán esta basada en el videojuego Chrono Cross, para Play Station 1_

_Adoro a la pareja Serge y Kid, me encantaba y llore con el final del juego. Por lo mismo quise hacer un historia basada en el después de la pelea final. Bueno espero sus críticas, comentarios y todo lo demás._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Square Soft._

_Gracias por leerme_


End file.
